1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium, and more particularly to a recording medium including a search file capable of searching for content data recorded in the recording medium, a method for searching for content data using the recording medium, and a method and apparatus for reproducing data from the recording medium.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, there has been widely used an optical disc acting as a recording medium capable of recording a large amount of data therein. Particularly, there has recently been developed a high-density optical recording medium capable of recording/storing high-quality video data and high-quality audio data for a long period of time, for example, a Blu-ray Disc (BD).
The BD based on the next-generation recording medium technique has been considered to be the next-generation optical recording solution capable of storing much more data than a conventional DVD. In recent times, many developers have conducted intensive research into the international standard technical specification associated with the BD along with those of other digital devices.
Specifically, a variety of titles equipped with content data composed of various attribute data can be recorded in the BD, for example, a first title in which a moving-image movie based on an MPEG2 compression scheme is recorded, a second title in which interactive information including another moving-image movie executed by a Java program is recorded, and a third title in which data is recorded in terms of Web-languages.
However, a unified standard specification for searching for the aforementioned content data of various attributes, and reproducing the retrieved content data has not yet been established, such that many limitations and problems occur in developing a BD-based optical recording/reproducing device.